A Drunken Haze
by BlackSamurai
Summary: Lee and Neji have a standard sparring match. However,Lee brings out the sake, can Neji win? one shot


A/N: Didn't I promise you people Shikamaru X Temari fics? So why am I doing a drunk Lee fic? Cause Lee is one of my favorite characters to write. His Taijutsu specialty allows me imagination to flow in combat and that is what I love to do. Hope you enjoy this people. Also, cause Neji deserves an ass-kicking. I haven't seen enough fics with him getting his ass rocked by Lee enough and we SHOULD.

The trees ruffled overhead and Konoha's Proud Blue Beast shuddered at the wind, the chilling breeze burning his open wounds and skin. His left arm ached and burns with each attempted movement and his heart was beating like a jackhammer. A gouge on his right arm from a kunai and several shuriken slices on his thighs and upper body. He wasn't bleeding heavily but he also had a cracked rib, making breathing more difficult.

Yet throughout all of this, Lee was smiling. He looked across him, his opponent suffering similar injuries but showing more signs of broken bones then bleeding scratches. These were light wounds for the ninja of Konoha, the proud elite and most skilled Taijutsu specialists of the village of the time being.

"It's been good Neji." Lee said, standing out and relaxing himself.

"Yea Lee, but this fight ain't over till one of us is unconscious." The Hyuuga prodigy smirked, reverting to a standing position from his usual stance. He had use Kaiten nearly four times in the first ten minutes, none of them properly hitting. He had attempted to use the 64 Hands of Hakke as well but Lee was quick, too quick for Neji to hit him properly. The 64 Hands of Hakke required the opponent to be standing in his field of attack long enough to launch the first four hits, and then the rest just roll in.

Lee's grin grew bigger as he reverted back to his fighting position, one hand out in front of him and his other hand practically beckoning his opponents to come for him. He had attempted to use the Secondary Lotus twice but had failed in both attempts though the second try did hit Neji's forearms quite harshly but the Hyuuga prodigy was able to dodge out of it with a quick Chakra pressure hit on Lee's ankle.

Lee's right hand came up to a pouch on his Jounin vest causing an immediate reaction from Neji. The pearl-eyed boy immediately reverted to his offensive position and preparing for the worst but what Lee drew out wasn't a shuriken, explosive tag or any offensive weapon… it was a bottle. A white porcelain bottle that you could find in any bar.

Neji's eyes snapped open and he charged forth with all his might. Lee had trained himself using the Drunken Fist style extensively. He had learned how to control it but he still needed sake for it to work. If Neji allowed his Lee to down even a sip, he would have a horrible difficulty trying to win. Lee, when finished an entire bottle has been known to give even Naruto a run for his money. And Naruto is a prime candidate for Rokudaime whose entourage of attacks no longer just included Kage Bunshin No Jutsu and simple punches timed with a good Rasengan. Naruto had turned into a ninja even the Akatsuki feared.

Neji was ten meters away when Lee drank the first sip… ten meters with the second… and Lee finished his third gulp when the Hyuuga prodigy took a first attack. His open palms struck out first, hoping to hit a primary Chakra pressure point in his shoulder but Konoha's Proud Blue Beast duck backwards completely, his right leg coming up and smashing Neji in the ribs all while Lee was downing more and more alcohol. The drunken man was not done with that however, with Neji floating in the air from the powerful kick and with more than half the bottle gone, Lee was in an alcohol-induced craze. Pushing off the ground with his legs, Lee kicked Neji a few more times before the Hyuuga prodigy could jump to the side, clutching his mid-section in pain.

Lee landed gracefully, or as gracefully as a drunken man could. Though rolling over on the ground, Lee didn't lose a single drop of his precious alcohol. Flat on the ground, Lee continued to drip alcohol down his face, some of it lost because of his sloppy drinking but each milliliter helping.

Neji didn't know what to do; obviously attacking a man flat on his back (getting wasted no doubt) would equal an easy win… but not with a skilled Drunken Fist user like Lee. An obvious killing move would more than likely result in a horrifically strange counter leading to Neji's loss. Neji approached carefully, seeing that Lee had thrown the bottle away and had already presented a new one from his vest.

"KAITEN!" Neji roared, hoping to keep a distance with the drunken man. Immediately Lee had rolled to the side and pounced off a tree.

Just as the energy died away, Neji saw Lee's fist in front of his face. Phoenix punches landing one after the other on his face and every time he attempted to counter with a pressure point he felt the pressure on his attacks misplaced as Lee's limbs relaxed and bended, not allowing Neji to hit properly. He couldn't even burn the Chakra pressure points let alone shut them off.

Soon kicks were put into the mixture and Neji could feel kicks, reversed strikes and even flat sandal strikes from the side smashing into him. Neji had to get back but he had a feeling Kaiten wouldn't help. It was nearly impossible to beat Lee when he was drunk, impossible. His speed nearly triples, his blow becomes stronger and it is no longer humanly possible to predict his movements, seeing as Lee probably didn't even remember what kind of move he threw ten seconds ago.

Neji had an idea but he needed distance, he needed to gather his thoughts and it was hard to concentrate with a drunken man slamming blow after blow into the Hyuuga warrior. Neji took a risk and used another Kaiten, causing Lee to jump back. However, before Lee could rebound off the grass or a tree, Neji dissipated his Jutsu and bounded back as well. He drew a kunai and refocused his senses. Hopefully dating Tenten has done as much for his sex life as to his Kenjutsu. Shattering the sake bottle would do two things. One; it would render the supply of alcohol gone which gives Neji an advantage in terms of time and two; It'd make a huge opening when Lee mourns over his booze.

Neji grinned. Aiming carefully he threw a kunai at his teammate and not wasting any time drew another kunai and shuriken and continue to throw them accurately.

Lee obviously saw them coming (though he probably saw blurry gray birds instead of shuriken) and he dodged them with ease. However, Lee wasn't paying attention to his bottle as much when dodging, he was concentrated on saving his hide. On Neji's sixth kunai, the bottle shattered in Lee's hands, the precious liquid dripping to the ground.

"THE BOOZE! NOOO!" Lee cried. He went to his knees, trying his best to gather as much he could on his hands and then licking it off his digits.

"Opening!" Neji dove forward, his hands raised for an attack.

"This is YOUR FAULT!" Lee turned, drunken flames lighting up in his eyes. "My precious sake is gone cause of YOU" Konoha's Blue Beast catapulted forward as well but with much grace (well… it's hard to say if it's grace or precise clumsiness) and power. Neji was overwhelmed in a moment. In a moment, all he saw was blackness. He woke up in a hospital room with several flowers and his girlfriend sleeping by his side. He reached out and grab a note from a bouquet of daisies.

"Next fight is two months, same field. We'll do the next fight at night. Your advantage." The fight that Neji had just lost was Lee's advantage as the Hyuuga ninja had allowed for an extra bottle of sake, something Lee usually doesn't bring out into the field. He smirked but it quickly faded when the note was snatched out of his hand and quickly impaled onto the wall by a kunai.

"Neji-Kun, I love you and all but you and Lee better stop this or I'm going to have your balls." Tenten said with a sickening sweet smile. Her smile was of pure malice and her eyes glowed evil.

Neji chuckled sheepishly. "Yes dear…" He said. He embraced his girlfriend but his eyes wandered to the note. Already excited for the next match.


End file.
